Described herein is a composition and method for the fabrication of an electronic device. More specifically, described herein are compounds, and compositions and methods comprising same, for the deposition of a silicon-containing film such as, without limitation, a carbon doped silicon oxide, a carbon doped silicon nitride, a carbon doped silicon oxynitride, or a silicon carbide film.
There is a need in the art to provide a composition and method using same for depositing high carbon content (e.g., a carbon content of about 10 atomic % or greater as measured by X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS)) silicon-containing films for certain applications within the electronics industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,575,033 describes methods for deposition of silicon carbide films on a substrate surface. The methods include the use of vapor phase carbosilane precursors and may employ plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition processes.
US Publ. No. 2013/0224964 teaches a method of forming a dielectric film having Si—C bonds on a semiconductor substrate by atomic layer deposition (ALD), includes: (i) adsorbing a precursor on a surface of a substrate; (ii) reacting the adsorbed precursor and a reactant gas on the surface; and (iii) repeating steps (i) and (ii) to form a dielectric film having at least Si—C bonds on the substrate.
US Publ. No. 2014/302688 describes a method for forming a dielectric layer on a patterned substrate that may include combining a silicon-and-carbon-containing precursor and a radical oxygen precursor in a plasma free substrate processing region within a chemical vapor deposition chamber. The silicon-and-carbon-containing precursor and the radical oxygen precursor react to deposit the flowable silicon-carbon-oxygen layer on the patterned substrate.
U. S. Publ. No. 2014/302690 describes methods for forming a low-k dielectric material on a substrate. The methods may include the steps of producing a radical precursor by flowing an unexcited precursor into a remote plasma region, and reacting the radical precursor with a gas-phase silicon precursor to deposit a flowable film on the substrate. The gas-phase silicon precursor may include at least one silicon-and-oxygen containing compound and at least one silicon-and-carbon linker. The flowable film may be cured to form the low-k dielectric material.
US Publ. No. 2014/051264 describes methods of depositing initially flowable dielectric films on substrates. The methods include introducing silicon-containing precursor to a deposition chamber that contains the substrate. The methods further include generating at least one excited precursor, such as radical nitrogen or oxygen precursor, with a remote plasma system located outside the deposition chamber. The excited precursor is also introduced to the deposition chamber, where it reacts with the silicon-containing precursor in a reaction zone deposits the initially flowable film on the substrate. The flowable film may be treated in, for example, a steam environment to form a silicon oxide film.
PCT Appl. No. WO14134476A1 describes methods for the deposition of films comprising SiCN and SiCON. Certain methods involve exposing a substrate surface to a first and second precursor, the first precursor having a formula (XyH3-ySi)zCH4-z, (XyH3-ySi)(CH2)(SiXpH2-p)(CH2)(SiXyH3-y), or (XyH3-ySi)(CH2)n(SiXyH3-y), wherein X is a halogen, y has a value of between 1 and 3, and z has a value of between 1 and 3, p has a value of between 0 and 2, and n has a value between 2 and 5, and the second precursor comprising a reducing amine. Certain methods also comprise exposure of the substrate surface to an oxygen source to provide a film comprising SiCON.
The reference entitled “Highly Stable Ultrathin Carbosiloxane Films by Molecular Layer Deposition”, Han, Z. et al., Journal of Physical Chemistry C, 2013, 117, 19967 teaches growing carbosiloxane film using 1,2-bis[(dimethylamino)dimethylsilyl]ethane and ozone. Thermal stability shows film is stable up to 40° C. with little thickness loss at 60° C.